OC Problem
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: SnuffSnuff, this is for you. When a pissed off authoress notices a few things about fanfics everywhere in the Warriors fandom, she decides to type a oneshot to show how retarded people can be...


**After reading a review that user named 'SnuffSnuff' left on another fic, i finally decided that what she was telling the 'author', was correct. Thus, I deidcate this oneshot to her.**

**Summary: It appears the Erins have ThunderClan filled with too many OC's, cats with the same personality, and A/Ns everywhere...**

**Inspiration: SnuffSnuff mainly told the person that she had too many OCs, all the cats had little detail, the same emo personality, and A/Ns spread throughout the fic. SnuffSnuff, this is for you. Also, i will be including stuff in here that just...pisses me off like how people give cats violet eyes and their description is like 'ebony-furred she-cat with unusual violet eyes'. Uhh, buddy, just putting 'unusual' before it doesn't make it nice. No, it is impossible so don't even put unusual.**

**I also will make references to cats that have impossible names, colors, and other stuff...**

**NOTE:: All A/Ns in here were done on purpose**

**Enjoy:)**

**OC Problem**

Firestar lazily rolled over onto his side. Forest green eyes peeked out from behind flame-colored eyelids. The large tom let out a long, wide yawn and slowly got to his paws. On top of the High Ledge during Sunhigh was the perfect time to sun yourself after all...

His paws made an eerie scratching sound against the rock ledge as smooth and sharp claws raked across the ledge. Firestar merely winced and finished gathering himself. The tom walked to the edge of the ledge **(A/N: HEY! That rhymes!) **and he peered over it. Below him, three gray toms, all with unusual red eyes sat next to each other while chewing slowly on a few thrushes. Sapphirepaw and Germanpaw played around with the kits outside the nursery while Squirrelflight, his daughter, tried to help Leafpool decipher the prophecies that every OC in the clan seemed to be involved in.

His ears pricked forward to catch Leafpool's voice as she spoke: "Squirrelflight, which cat does _'The white-eyed cat will save the clan' _go to?" Leafpool asked the ginger she-cat. Squirrelflight shrugged and dug through the paper stack some more. **(A/N: Or should I say mouse stack? LOLOLOL XD)**

"Ugh, Rubyheart and Deliciousmouth, get back in line! You each your chance to be leader in both your series so quit arguing! Wolfkit, NO, your clan does not hate you because of some stupid prophecy surrounding your birth. Algaewing, quit trying to save the clan from, 'The Greatest Evil The Forest Has Ever Seen'. Everybody else, SHUT UP!" Squirrelflight's yowl echoed throughout the clearing. **(A/N: Can you say pissy much?)**

Firestar exhaled softly and turned on heel only to see Sandstorm approaching him. "Hello, Firestar," his mate greeted. Firestar padded up beside the ginger she-cat and licked her over the ear lovingly. "What are you doing?" Sandstorm ducked and padded over to the edge of the High Ledge. She closed her emerald green eyes briefly and nodded. "That is just sad..." she murmured.

Firestar blinked and padded up beside her. The two sat down and looked over the edge at the newly named clan, ShadeClan. Actually, the clan changed names every hour but...who was counting, anyway? Birchfall and Whitewing certainly weren't...namely because angry authors kept changing their name to stuff like 'Whiteflower', 'Whitepool' and 'Birchtail' and 'Birchheart' because they didn't like Birchfall or Whitewing.

Sandstorm let a small sigh escape her before she spoke. "Let me guess, five more cats with unusual purple eyes and eight new cats that are all feisty and headstrong and always disobey the Warrior Code?" she asked.

"Yes...sadly. Today we got something new, now we're getting cats with odd markings. Moonstorm has a perfect circle on her chest and Crescentleaf had a crescent moon on his head..." Firestar trailed off and started to stare up at the sky. "Then we got six apprentices who are all supposed to become leader. Iceheart and Junglefur just became warriors when they just became apprentices two days ago...oh Sandstorm! What is SongClan coming to?!" The flame-colored tom yowled.

"You mean StormClan; we just changed names again," Sandstorm corrected.

A passing Spiderleg corrected her. "Nope, now it's FeatherClan."

"Damnit!" Firestar snarled and banged his paws against the ledge.

"Where did you learn that word?" Sandstorm inquired.

"I dunno...for some reason, we now know what that means. I still don't know what Sapphirepaw and Glasstail are named after but...I like the sound of their names!" Firestar replied. **(A/N: You silly cat, they're named after rocks!)**

"So, do you have any examples of these cats?" Sandstorm asked. Firestar nodded and took out his laptop, went to eff eff dot net, and showed her a fic named 'Joining of the New Clans'.

"Read these." Firestar ordered. Sandstorm leaned down to read the following:

Supposedly, a cat named Violetmoon had unusual purple eyes and a Yin-Yang symbol on her chest while Gypsyfeather had one yellow and one green eye. Starflight and Starkits' names was impossible and Sandstorm was starting to wonder how Chinchillastar got his name. "Honestly...are there any worse?" she asked.

"Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it." Firestar sighed. He never did ask his mate how Leafwhisker, Catwhisker, Eclipseheart, Stallionheart, Grassfeather, Wingfeather, Bisonfoot, Greenpool, Frostpool, Fishtail, Clawpelt, Poppyleaf, Cottonfur, Rabbitfoot, Stormwhisker, Featherwing, Waterpool, Waveripple, Dogfang, Wolftail, Oliveheart, Sundagger, Iceclaw, Tawnypool, Reedpelt, Whiskertail, Coralface, Rockpool, Shadowstorm, Moonstream, Arrowstrike, Horsepaw, Flamepaw, Silverstripe, Goldpaw, Basilpaw, Squirrelfur, Bluestone, Memorypaw, Honeywhisker, and fifty other OCs all got involved in prophecies and later became leaders.

More importantly, he didn't ask about the eight kits each cat had...

**If there are some things that just don't piss me off the most, it's this:**

**-Eighty frickin' OCs**

**-Each is involved in a prophecy and becomes leader**

**-Impossible names**

**-Each character is ALWAYS feisty and loves to disobey the warrior code**

**-They have weird symbols on them**

**-Impossible colored eyes**

**-Clan names, what's wrong with ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan?**

**-People who names them with these beginnings: Star, Kit, Cat, or the name is Silverpelt, Moonstone, or Moonpool**

**I have more... -iz too lazy to list them all-**


End file.
